commited to each other Nuke
by stardiva
Summary: hope you like this story about our darling boys.please tell what cha think. there might be a part two i am not sure.


Commited to each other.

Luke looked at his refection in the mirror. He liked the image looking back at him. He was dressed in a Tux and he was excited and also very nervous.

He was in the dressing room of the Oakdale local church. The room was usually reserved for Brides, preparing for their wedding day. He smiled at his reflection in the mirror. Today it was being used by him as he prepared for his Union of Commitment to Noah Mayer his boyfriend. 'Noah!" he smiled to himself' His sweet darling Noah. How he loved him."

His mind went back to the night when Noah had asked him. It was a few days before Christmas and a clear night. They stood together at their special spot at the Snyder pond. Noah held Luke in his arms as they faced the pond and gazed up at the stars in the sky. Luke leaned against Noah's body and sighed in contentment.

They turned to face each other, Noah released his hold and got down on one knee and looked up at his boyfriend. still holding his hand. Luke looked at him in surprize " What are you doing ?" Luke 's breath caught. as he saw Noah take a small ring box out of his jacket pocket. Noah looked at him and spoke "Luke I have never loved any one like I have loved you. Will you marry me?" He opened the box and presented Luke with a simple man's egagement ring.

Luke in response took his glove off his hand and held it out for Noah to put it on his finger. Noah rose and took Luke back in his arms and looked at him. "Does this mean You will?" Luke smiled at him and nodded "Yeah this means I will! I love you too." they held each other again and gazed up at the stars again,

A knock on the door brought Luke back to the moment . He sighed he bet it was his mother coming to help him get ready. He went to the door " Who is it? Mom? " the voice was male, "No its me." it was Noah. " What the hell are you doing here? isn't it bad karma or something to see me before the wedding?" Noah laughed as he joked "Oh What? So I can't see you in your wedding dress? Come on Snyder , open the door." Luke rolled his eyes and opened the door and pulled his boyfriend in to the room and closed the door. Noah grinned and whistled " Nice Monkey suit there Snyder." Luke made a face and kissed Noah's nose "Yeah and it matches the one your wearing." Noah grinned as he pinned Luke against the door and kissed him.

Luke looked at the person that in a few moment would be his forever and fell deeper in love with him. Luke unlocked the door and the two made their way to where family and friends were waiting to share in their union.

They walked down the hall. they stopped at a door. "Well" Noah looked at him "This is my stop.. See you down front Snyder." He kissed Lukes cheek and went in the door. Luke smiled "I'll be there." Noah went to the alter. Luke entered at the back of the church. His mother Lily was waiting for him. She adjusted his tie and asked "Are you ready/" Luke looked over at Noah. Their eyes met. Noah smiled and winked. Luke looked at his mother again "Yeah i'm ready. Oh mom." He breathed "I am so happy right now .. God I love him. so much." Lily smiled at him 'Of course you do and he loves you . I see it every time you are together." She took her eldest child by the arm and said " Now Come on! Go marry Noah."

Lily lead him to where Noah stood, All of the people in the church rose as they entered the room. but Luke saw no one but Noah. When they got up front, Holdon Snyder. Luke's father rose and together his parents took their son to where Noah stood. Luke hugged his parents and went to stand beside Noah. They both smiled at each other and took hold of each other's hand, Luke looked at Noah and saw a single tear making its way down his boyfriend's cheek. How he wanted to taste that tear, He took out a tissue and gently wiped it from the cheek. He mouthed the words "I love you.: then the two looked at the minister. The Ceremony began.

Luke's hand shook as he put the ring on Noah;s finger " I, Luchanio Snyder, Take you Noah Mayer in to my heart as my life long companion and my lover, I give you this ring as a symbol of that love."

Noah looked at him as another tear of joy went down his cheek, "I, Noah Mayer take you Luchanio Snyder in to my heart and my soul as my life companion and love of my life. I give you this ring as a token of that love," Luke down at the ring and then back to Noah , with tears of joy of his own.

The Minister spoke to the Guests " I now pronouce you married. Noah Luke you may kiss one another." Luke took hold of Noah and drew him close. They shared their first married kiss to thunderous applause. They turned to face the guests as the minister spoke " Ladies and gentlemen i give you Mister and mister Noah and Luke Snyder."


End file.
